elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3303/June
02 JUN Galactic News: Superpower Campaigns Conclude The Empire and the Federation have released statements announcing the successful conclusion of their respective campaigns. Both superpowers received huge quantities of construction material over the past week, allowing them to start work on new outposts in the Pleiades region. The Merope Expeditionary Fleet and the Pleiades Resource Enterprise have extended their gratitude to those who supported their campaigns. Pilots who contributed to the Federal initiative can collect their rewards from PRE Logistics Support Gamma, while pilots who supported the Imperial campaign can collect their rewards from Moni's Hub. Galactic News: Sixth Colonia Appeal Concludes The sixth Colonia Council migration appeal has come to an end. Hundreds of organisations took part in the campaign, delivering huge quantities of material to Jaques Station in the hope of earning a place in the Colonia Nebula. The Council is now processing the deliveries to confirm exactly how much has been received. Once the process is complete, the Council will contact the organisations that made the largest contribution, and start work on their new outposts. Community Goal: The Battle for Jotunheim Recent reports from Jotunheim indicate that the Autocracy of Jotunheim, an Imperial-aligned organisation, has entered the system with a remit to bring it under Imperial control. Regional authorities have opposed the incursion, and have authorised the Revolutionary Jotunheim Resistance to drive the Autocracy of Jotunheim from the system. The Revolutionary Jotunheim Resistance has also issued a call to independent combat pilots for support, promising to reward those who lend their aid. The Autocracy of Jotunheim has issued a similar plea. Meanwhile, peace activist Jasmina Halsey has surprised commentators by placing an open order for performance enhancers, armour and military grade fabrics, which she has pledged to donate to the Revolutionary Jotunheim Resistance in support of its operation. The Yum Kamcabi Purple Life Industry is coordinating Halsey’s appeal. Anticipating the furore her decision would cause, Halsey released the following statement: “I know I will be criticised for intervening in this conflict. But if those who oppose this war believe it can be stopped through peaceful protest alone, they are mistaken. If we do not help the people of Jotunheim, they will lose their homeland. We cannot stand idly by.” All three campaigns begin on the 1st of June 3303 and will run for one week. If any of the factions involved meets its targets earlier than planned, its campaign will end immediately. 04 JUN Galactic News: Barnacles Targeted by Unknown Ships Recent reports from the Pleiades Sector OI-T c3-7 system indicate that the so-called Unknown Ships have begun interacting with the region’s barnacles. Eyewitnesses report that the ships have been seen targeting the barnacles with some kind of energy beam, apparently in order to extract matter from them. Pilots have also reported that their ships and SRVs spontaneously lose power while in proximity to the Unknown Ship. The news follows reports that the Unknown Ships have been seen at the locations of mysterious attacks in the Maia system. We will continue to bring you up-to-the-minute reports on this issue. Freelance Report: Mercury Seven Expedition Returns After 96 days in deep space, the Mercury Seven expedition will soon return home to the Colonia system. Over the course of the expedition, participating Commanders made many new discoveries in the Orio-Persean Conflux, Wagar’s Reach and Ishtar. The explorers involved banded together to pay tribute to the original Mercury Seven, a group of astronauts from an early spaceflight programme. At the end of their journey, they will present their findings to the Colonia Citizens Network and the wider exploration community. The expedition is expected to reach its final destination, Colonia Dream in the Eol Prou LW-L C8-76 system, on Sunday the 11th of June 3303 at 18:00. Admiral Trajan 09 JUN Community Goal: Knights of Karma Appeal Over the past year, the Qa’wakana system has become a focal point for the Knights of Karma, a rapidly expanding organisation that has attracted support from across the galaxy. Now the group has announced plans to establish a new mining facility among the rings of Qa’wakana 6. A spokesman for the organisation released a statement regarding the proposal. “Plans for the facility are underway, but we will need the support of the galactic community if the project is to succeed. We are therefore offering generous remuneration to pilots who deliver construction materials to Carpini Terminal in the Qa’wakana system.” The spokesperson added that the organisation had placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list. “The construction of this new facility is sure to aggravate those who want to preserve the status quo, and we are expecting resistance. So we’re asking combat pilots to help us protect innocent traders from persecution.” The campaign begins on the 8th of June 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Conflict in Jotunheim Draws to a Close Authorities in Jotunheim have announced that the operation to drive the Autocracy of Jotunheim from the system has succeeded. The organisation entered the system in order to bring it under Imperial control, but the Revolutionary Jotunheim Resistance was swiftly mobilised to repel the incursion. Both factions issued calls for support, and hundreds of independent combat pilots responded, but ultimately the Revolutionary Jotunheim Resistance emerged victorious. The Autocracy of Jotunheim has now withdrawn from the system. The success of the resistance operation was due in no small part to the support of Jasmina Halsey. Scores of pilots responded to her request for commodities, which were then donated to Revolutionary Jotunheim Resistance. As the conflict drew to a close, representatives of the Revolutionary Jotunheim Resistance and the Yum Kamcabi Purple Life Industry thanked those who supported their operations. Pilots who participated in the conflict can now collect their rewards from Big Harry's Monkey Hangout in the Jotunheim system. 16 JUN Community Goal: Further Superpower Expansion As the Empire and Federation continue to consolidate their presence in the Pleiades star cluster, both superpowers have announced new expansion initiatives centred in the region. The Empire has declared its intention to bolster its Navy with a new Well-class Carrier, one of the largest vessels of its kind, while the Federation has announced plans to establish an asteroid base among the rings of HIP 17692 A4 in the HIP 17692 system. Both superpowers have placed open orders for construction materials, promising to reward those who support their respective campaigns. The Merope Expeditionary Fleet has been authorised to coordinate the Imperial campaign, while the Pleiades Resource Enterprise has agreed to oversee the Federal initiative. Both campaign begin on the 15th of June 3303 and will run for one week. If either superpower meets its targets earlier than planned, its campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Knights of Karma Appeal Concludes The Knights of Karma have announced that their plan to establish a new mining facility in the Qa’wakana system has been warmly received by the galactic community. The organisation’s targets for materials have been met, and work on the new facility is expected to start soon. A spokesman for the Knights of Karma released a statement: “This is a landmark day for the people of Qa'wakana. The cost of the construction materials will be recouped from the minerals mined at the new facility, and local markets will be able to realise their full potential. The pilots who assisted us have our everlasting gratitude.” Pilots who contributed to the campaign can now collect their rewards from Carpini Terminal in the Qa’wakana system. 17 JUN Galactic News: The Thargoids have Returned Over the past few days, media streams have been abuzz with news that the so-called Unknown Ships are in fact Thargoid vessels, as many had speculated. The Federal Times, having spent several days confirming sources and authenticating reports, has now published an in-depth account of the events that led to the revelation. It is understood that Professor Ishmael Palin, a leading authority on xenobiological research, determined the vessels’ origin by comparing data from the Unknown Ships with older Thargoid samples. Palin’s experiments resulted in conclusive proof that the Unknown Ships were Thargoid. A short time later, Palin’s data was seized by Federal agents, who attempted to convey it to a Federal research facility. But in a shocking turn of events, the ship carrying the data was attacked en route to its destination. There is strong evidence to suggest the attack was executed by Thargoid vessels. The incapacitation of the Federal vessel resulted in the information entering the public domain. But the cryptic nature of the data meant that The Federal Times was compelled to conduct further research before publishing its report. In its story, The Federal Times also posited that the barnacles may be of Thargoid origin, given their relationship with the Thargoid ships. But it stopped short of suggesting a link between the Thargoids and the Unknown Probes and Artefacts, which many also believe to be nonhuman objects. Meanwhile, the public mood was best summarised by Kelvin Masters, a freelance journalist, who contributed the following to the Rewired news feed: “Look at the history books. Every time we’ve met the Thargoids, there’s bloodshed. We need to prepare for the worst. I mean, they’ve already attacked human ships! What kind of contingencies do the superpowers have in place? And what do we know about the Thargoids’ capabilities? What kind of weapons do they have? What kind of defences? And why did the Federation take Palin’s data? Were they trying to keep it quiet? These questions need to be answered!” The leaders of the galaxy’s three superpowers are expected to make statements shortly. 20 JUN Galactic News: Galactic Leaders Address Thargoid Discovery The leaders of the galaxy's major powers have responded to news that the mysterious ships seen in the Maia system and Pleiades Nebula are Thargoid vessels. Federal President Zachary Hudson released a characteristically forthright statement. “Earlier this year, I said I would rather prepare for an attack that may not come than be met by an attack I did not prepare for. Well, the Federation has not been idle. For months, we have been expanding our Navy in preparation for just such a day. Some, such as Edmund Mahon, believe this is unnecessary. But perhaps Mr Mahon has not read the reports of Federal ships being attacked by Thargoid vessels. If the Thargoids want a fight, it’s a fight they’ll get.” Addressing the media from the Imperial Palace on Capitol, Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval said: “The facts are these: the Thargoids have highly sophisticated starships, they have a relationship with the organic constructs, and they have the means to remotely disable human spacecraft. In some quarters, these facts have given rise to concern. But I urge you not to panic. The human race has surmounted countless challenges in the past, and created a civilisation that spans hundreds of star systems. Do not be too quick to discount the human race.” Finally, Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon released the following statement: “Our next steps must be taken with great care. Despite President Hudson’s claims to the contrary, there is no proof that the Thargoids have attacked Federal vessels. We must not assume the Thargoids are hostile. Theirs is clearly an intelligent and technologically sophisticated race. There is a great deal we could learn from them.” 21 JUN Freelance Report: Canonn Responds to Thargoid Revelation Doctor Arcanonn of the Canonn Interstellar Research Group has issued a statement from the Gnosis concerning the recent discovery that the so-called Unknown Ships are in fact of Thargoid origin. “Finally, the Thargoids have revealed themselves, moving from the shadows into the starlight. We cannot predict where this road will lead, but surely there is no way back. We stand at a precipice, staring into the abyss...yet we can take some comfort from the fact that humanity has faced this threat before and prevailed.” “The first reports of Unknown Artefacts – riddles in space – now seem so long ago. How could we have known it would come to this?” “Rest assured that should the worst happen, should governments fall and our civilisation be shaken to its very foundations, Canonn will stand against the darkness.” Starbeaver 23 JUN Galactic News: Superpower Campaigns End Last week, the Empire and the Federation launched initiatives designed to bolster their presences in the Pleiades star cluster. Both superpowers placed open orders for construction materials for use in their respective campaigns, and the response from the galactic community was overwhelmingly positive. Huge quantities of material were delivered to Obsidian Orbital for both the Federal campaign and the Imperial initiative. It seems that despite widespread opposition to the Federal-Imperial conflict, both superpowers still enjoy considerable support among the galactic community. The Merope Expeditionary Fleet, which coordinated the Imperial initiative, and the Pleiades Resource Enterprise, which oversaw the Federal campaign, have extended their gratitude to their supporters. Pilots who contributed to the initiatives can now collect their rewards from Obsidian Orbital in the Maia system. Community Goal: Colonia Expansion Initiative As the Colonia community continues to grow, the Junkyard Dogs have placed an open order for various commodities to support another wave of expansion. A spokesperson for the organisation confirmed the materials would be used to construct new outposts in the region. The amount of materials received will determine exactly how many outposts are built. The Junkyard Dogs have promised to reward pilots who deliver tantalum, power generators and silver to their base of operations at Tolagarf’s Junkyard. The campaign begins on the 22nd of June 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Renowned Chef Issues Appeal Celebrated chef and culinary scholar Dr Cordelius Swainn has issued an appeal to the galactic community for rare goods for one of his famous celebrity soirées In a statement, Swainn said: “I create unique dining experiences for the wealthiest patrons and most important dignitaries to visit the Lave system. I will be hosting another of these events in a few weeks for one of my most important clients, and am therefore seeking rare commodities from across the galaxy. But it is not only food I require – I am in need of a wealth of exotic goods, all of which will contribute to overall ambience.” The appeal is being financed by Dr Swainn’s corporate partner, Lave Incorporated, which has promised to reward pilots who deliver the requested commodities to Lave Station. The campaign begins on the 22nd June 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 25 JUN Galactic News: Colonia Population Boom The latest census data from Colonia indicates that the system has seen a massive influx of immigrants in recent weeks. Although precise details have not been made public, it is understood that many of the region’s new citizens are from the core systems. The spike follows the introduction of a migration subsidy from the Colonia Council, which has made it much cheaper for potential immigrants to reach Colonia. Sources close to the Council have confirmed that the move was designed to stimulate economic growth by attracting skilled workers to the region. The Colonia colony was founded almost a year ago, and since then it has expanded rapidly. For some, it represents an alternative to the violence and political disharmony they believe has come to characterise life in the core systems. Social and political experts have predicted that as long as the Federal-Imperial conflict persists, the Colonia community will continue to grow. 28 JUN Galactic News: Thargoid Structures Discovered As the galaxy reels from the revelation that the Thargoids have returned to human space, reports have been received that a number of independent pilots have discovered huge Thargoid structures in the Pleiades Sector OS-U c2-7, Col 285 Sector CV-Y d57, Aries Dark Region DB-X d1-63, HIP 19026, and HIP 14909 systems. Initial reports indicate that the structures are many hundreds of metres in diameter, and consist of a number of organic-shaped elements surrounding a central edifice. There is a clear visual relationship between the structures and the Thargoid vessels sighted in the Pleiades star cluster. Even more remarkable are reports that the structures encompass large subsurface complexes, accessed via the central edifice. Drone-like machines have also been seen roving the sites. Professor Ishmael Palin, who played a central role in identifying the so-called Unknown Ships as Thargoid, commented on the discovery: “This is a remarkable development, and one that raises many questions. What is the purpose of these structures? Are there others out there? And what about the drones? Are they being controlled remotely, or are they autonomous?” “With each new discovery, we revise our perception of humanity and its place within the cosmos.” 30 JUN Galactic News: Swainn’s Appeal Concludes Celebrated chef and bromatologist Dr Cordelius Swainn has announced that his appeal for rare goods has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Lave Station. Dr Swainn is said to be delighted with the variety of items delivered, and boasted that his forthcoming culinary event would be even more spectacular than planned. Dr Swainn’s corporate partner, Lave Incorporated, has extended its gratitude to those who supported the campaign. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Lave Station in the Lave system. Galactic News: Colonia Expansion Initiative Concludes A spokesperson for the Junkyard Dogs has announced that its appeal for construction materials has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Tolagarf's Junkyard, the organisation’s base of operations. The materials will be used to construct new outposts in the Colonia region. The Junkyard Dogs have extended their gratitude to those who supported the campaign. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Tolagarf's Junkyard in the Eol Prou Lw-L C8-215 system. Community Goal: A Safe Haven A spokesperson for the Pilots Federation has announced a new peacekeeping initiative centred on the LHS 3447, Eravate and Asellus Primus systems. The purpose of the initiative is to minimise criminal activity in these regions and thereby ensure the safety of inexperienced pilots. The spokesperson elaborated on the nature of the campaign: “Many of the galaxy’s independent pilots start their careers in these systems, and we believe they should be able operate without fear of being targeted by opportunistic aggressors.” “Of course, pilots will not be the only beneficiaries of this initiative – the people of LHS 3447, Eravate and Asellus Primus will also benefit from the increase in security.” Authorities in the pertinent systems have responded positively to the proposal, with Governor Mandelbaum, administrator of Cleve Hub, describing it as “a boon to our people”. They have also expressed hope that the success of the initiative will allow peacekeeping forces to maintain order once the campaign is over. The Pilots Federation has called on the galaxy’s independent combat pilots for support, and has authorised Adle’s Armada, LHS 3447 Dynamic and Co, and Asellus Primus Gold Legal Ind. to reward those who support the initiative. The campaign begins on the 29th of June 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: People’s Rakapila Progressive Party Issues Request Following a population spike in Rakapila, the People’s Rakapila Progressive Party has issued a request for commodities in order to stimulate the system’s economy. The organisation has placed an open order for domestic appliances, consumer technology and clothing, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Stone Enterprise in the Rakapila system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those delivering material to Stone Enterprise can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 29th of July 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Category:GalNet